


Soapy Tiddy Pics

by MartinsMartin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Masturbation in Shower, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: Neither knew how the joke started. Susan would tell you that it was a creation of Harry's lecherous mind, cruelly started whilst she was too drunk to know better. Harry would say that it was Susan's way to tease him with something he could never have. No matter who started it, it had become a ritual for Susan to send him naked pictures of his breasts when she showered.What about when Susan wanted more?
Relationships: Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Kudos: 94





	Soapy Tiddy Pics

Susan Bones

Baa-bing.

Oh, how such a simple sound could bring such joy. Whenever he heard it ring out from his Magi-Phone, he couldn't help but get excited. That specific alert was to let him know when he received a picture message from a lovely friend of his.

He and Susan Bones had interacted with each other minimally whilst at Hogwarts. Their only real contact, coming when they both participated in the DA during their fifth year. However, straight out of Hogwarts, they became good friends while going through law enforcement training. Whilst they ended up going separate ways, Harry into the Aurors and Susan into the Hit Wizards. The pair interacted at work often and had built upon their initial camaraderie to become fast friends.

Both Harry and Susan had lived challenging lives. It was because of this that the pair of them had been making the most of the independence adulthood gave them, living life fast and loose. Both orphans had inherited vast fortunes and were the sole surviving heirs to old families. They could be forgiven for wanting to make the most of their existence. 

Ron and Hermione may have wanted to settle down early, but no way was he following in their footsteps. He wanted to enjoy the freedom of adulthood. Partying and clubbing had become the norm, and Harry wouldn't change it for the world. It was just a shame that he had become more distant from his two first friends to do so.

Ginny had been rather understanding about his new lease on life. In the end, they did not return to school as boyfriend and girlfriend. Instead, he and the flame-haired vixen had enjoyed a Friends With Benefits relationship whilst at Hogwarts. Their sexual relationship may have ended once they left school, but they were still on good terms to this day. Harry had been on dates with half of her teammates and had shagged more Harpies than even that. Gwenog Jones had been a surprise, but she had been more than willing to ride his broomstick when he walked in on her and Ginny.

It was not uncommon for Harry and Susan to spend their Friday nights out on the lash, with friends from Hogwarts or work. Both served well as wingmen for each other. Susan had come out as gay in the months after the war, and always marvelled at Harry's ability to find beautiful lesbians for her. It was like he had a radar for it. Neither of them really needed help with the ladies. Harry was an international celebrity and dashingly handsome man. And Susan had grown into a stunning woman with wavey red hair and an hourglass figure that was to die for. Harry and Susan just had more fun doing it together.

Neither knew how the joke started. Susan would tell you that it was a creation of Harry's lecherous mind, cruelly started whilst she was too drunk to know better. Harry would say that it was Susan's way to tease him with something he could never have. No matter who started it, it had become a ritual for Susan to send him naked pictures of his breasts when she showered. All soaped up and dripping with shower water they looked magnificent. Susan Bones was a supremely well-endowed woman, and Harry often cursed the day she was born a lesbian.

Harry appreciated the erotic imagery so much that he had set a specific ring tone for them. Susan found it hilarious, she knew well enough the power of bountiful bouncing breasts. She very well understood the effect her tantalizing tits had on Harry but enjoyed teasing the powerful wizard far too much to stop herself.

Susan was also well aware that Harry was a gentleman at heart and would never show anyone the photos she sent. He may like to act the part of Playboy, but she had never seen him disrespect any of the lovely women they seduced together. Witches and muggles alike, Harry always treated them like queens, that was just his nature.

The tradition had always baffled Harry, not that he was ever going to tell her to stop. Harry secretly felt that Susan just wanted the validation he always gave her when a new photo arrived in his message box. Harry had noticed that despite her being smoking hot, with a curvy physique that most witches would kill for, Susan had body-confidence issues.

His radiant smile would have been a dead giveaway to anyone who knew him that he had just received some good news. Not that there was anyone to notice. Harry had only just finished eating dinner alone when the message came through. He jumped onto his couch to lay down and get a good look at the photo.

Baa-bing.

Baa-bing.

Susan must be feeling randy this evening, she had sent him a selection of photos. Tiddy pics were being sent to his Magi-phone one after the other, in all their sudsy magnificence. The creamy flesh of her massive mammaries looked absolutely divine covered in bubbles. Susan's soft, supple skin glowed under her shower lights, giving her beautiful, freckled body an otherworldly quality. Her large pale nipples looked erect with arousal, jutting out from the crown of each tit. Susan's slender fingers tweaked each of her pink areolae, groping and squeezing them in a different way depending on the picture.

The Bones heiress has always had a surprisingly slim frame for how large her jugs were. Her figure had been round and curvaceous since puberty struck in her second year at Hogwarts. Long slender legs rounded out into a juicy ass that bounced and jiggled under even the slightest impact. Susan's striking hourglass figure was completed by her slim waist, framed by her wavey auburn locks. Harry's favourite Hufflepuff was also blessed with a stunning smile and was known for being full of good humour. Susan Bones in all her naked glory made for a striking portrait. She likely could have modelled professionally and would have if she wasn't so gifted with her wand. The sense of duty instilled in her by her Aunt Amelia prevented her from doing anything less than a public service job anyway.

When she sent a picture of her hairless quim, Harry was astonished. Never before had she given him even the slightest glimpse of her pussy, and it looked gorgeous. Susan's beautiful pink lips were spread between her fingers, her middle finger plunged deep in her enflamed hole. The magical photo did not do her justice as the shower water dripped along her aroused flesh. 

All Harry could do was sit there and grin. It was a good time to be alive. Nothing else put him such a good mood as the soapy tiddy pics that Susan liked to send him. After shooting off a quick text in response, saying thank you and complimenting Susan on her choice of lighting, he ran up to his bedroom. 

The erotic photos had had their desired effect. Harry was now desperately horny, and it looked like he was going to have to head out to find relief. He currently had no arrangements with any of the women he knew, so it seemed that Harry Potter was on the hunt tonight. He hastily got ready to go to Imperium, a local muggle nightclub. It would be easier to have success on the muggle side of things. There was just a bigger pool of ladies, and his fame had surprisingly little effect on his admittedly impressive ability to pick up women. Sirius' journals had been most informative in that regard.

It was just as he put his shoes on, that he received another text. Harry, who was all dressed up and ready to go almost left in unread, but when he noticed it was from Susan, he changed his mind. Seeing that it was an invitation to her manor, Harry almost ignored it, thinking more with his dick than his brain. Luckily for him, he pulled himself together and decided that it would be poor form on his part to ignore his friend's invitation. Turning around, he kicked his shoes off and went over to the fireplace. "The Ossuary," with a toss of Floo powder, Harry stepped through his fireplace and into the welcome hall of Susan's home. 

"Hello. Susan!" He called out to the empty room, picking himself up off the floor. He was surprised to find Susan absent. The feisty redhead never missed a chance to mock his inability to use the Floo properly. He still stumbled out of the Floo every time he used it, years of experience counting for nothing. Hermione had once tried to explain the phenomena involved to him. But when she started talking about vectors and integrals, Harry had tuned her out.

Harry wandered aimlessly through the large manor house, he cursed Susan's ancestors. Why couldn't they have just done something sensible, like building a moderately sized home? He supposed the home was built before water bills, and the lighting was powered by magic so they could be forgiven. Harry moved from one sitting room to the next, dressing room into the dining room before finally arriving at Susan's bedroom, the Master bedroom.

"I'm in here, Harry." Susan's sweet voice rang out through the door. Sure the way she was acting was strange, but Harry thought little of it. He opened the door without a second thought and was gobsmacked by what met him on the other side.

For some reason completely unknown to him, Susan was lying on her side, completely naked for his viewing pleasure. Atop her bed, the bodacious Bones woman lazed there as Harry's eyes feasted on every curve of her gorgeous frame. The young man took in her tasty breasts and round ass eagerly, unwilling to not take advantage of the opportunity presented to him by his sexy friend. "Well I knew you loved my boobs, but to see you stare at them like they're a cartoon steak is something else," Susan giggled shamelessly.

Harry offered her no satisfaction, snapping back quickly, "when at a buffet, you eat what you can. No?" His smug grin only grew as she blushed prettily at his praise. "What's going on, Susan?" Harry asked her seriously, whilst not entirely out of character for her, it was odd.

With a huff, Susan sat up and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. She patted the duvet beside her, to indicate that Harry should hunker down with her. Harry perched patiently beside her, waiting for Susan to gather her thoughts. "Well, it all began, when Hannah and I got drunk the other day." 

Oh, no. Susan had a tendency to go overboard when booze came into it. 

"We spent ages chatting, and then her and Neville's sex life came up. I obviously haven't spent much time thinking about such things and came off as quite dismissive. Hannah was not pleased and told me I shouldn't be so uppity about what I don't understand. That got me thinking that maybe, I should try having sex with a guy so that I can get my bestie better if you know what I mean." 

Harry lifted his forefinger up and placed it against her lips, silencing her mad ramblings. On the inside, his head was spinning. Of all the situations he could have expected to find himself in when he arrived at the Ossuary, this was not one of them. The leaps of logic that Susan was making were absurd. Choosing not to respond, he decided to wait for Susan to formulate her thoughts properly. It would not do to misinterpret what he thought she was saying.

Susan snorted good-naturedly at Harry's treatment of her babbling, she deserved that. She was taking out her nervousness on his ears, and he didn't need that. "What I'm trying to say. Is that I am curious about having sex with a guy. Would you help me?" At least she had now confirmed his suspicions.

He stared at her intently for a few moments, weighing her every move and facial expression. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Harry needed her to be utterly sure. He valued her friendship too much to risk it for a night of fun, no matter how hot Susan was. When she nodded confidently, sexily biting her lip at the same time, he decided to take the plunge.

Harry jumped on Susan, delighting in the lewd little squeal she gave when he landed on her. His hands subconsciously began to cup and grope her marvellous boobs as he kissed her. Susan relished in her friend's large, calloused hands, so different from any other who had played with her chest before. Her large pale nipples standing on end as her sensitive flesh was fondled and her areola tweaked.

Their lips clashed in a fierce dance of raw delight, melding in a passionate union of unresolved tension. Harry savoured Susan's moans of satisfaction, bathing in the warm feeling they gave him. Showing off his magical skill, he banished his clothes to the corner of the room before tossing his wand carelessly onto the pile. Now naked as well, Harry returned to ravishing Susan with vigour. His hands roamed without care, gripping, and squeezing whatever he could get his hands on. Their naked, sweaty bodies writhed together, Harry's hard cock rubbing against her thighs.

Breathlessly Harry lifted himself from their kiss. He struggled to break free with Susan's arms wrapped around his neck, unwilling to let go. Like a limpet stuck to a rock, she hung on firmly, that was until Harry's cock grazed against her enflamed entrance. Susan's strength failed her as she moaned under her the heat of his pole.

Sweaty skin and short sharp breaths danced against his skin, what a way to live. Years of listening to her brag about her conquests had given Harry a cheat sheet on how to turn his beautiful friend on. Harry knew all about how sensitive the skin on her hips was. How she always gushed when her lovers teased her nipples. Moans of ecstasy followed any small lick or nibble he deigned to bestow upon her. Harry moved with purpose and intent, only giving her small doses of release, never truly leading her to orgasm. Whilst he wanted Susan's experience to be positive, not all of his reasons were altruistic. After all, the more Susan enjoyed herself, the higher the chance she would come back to him for me.

Gently his fingertips spread her damp folds, not quite stimulating Susan as much as she would like, edging her towards orgasm. His lips swept along her smooth thighs, nipping at her pale flesh as he played with her arousal. Seconds became minutes, as Susan began to thrash in growing frustration. Harry smiled into her sopping mess, slowly licking his tongue around the edge of her vulva but never actually taking the plunge. He grasped at her thick thighs, clasping and spreading her legs wide. Harry's firm grip on her legs evoking a guttural moan from above.

Harry finally speared his tongue into her pussy, slithering past her lips with ease, showing no mercy to his redheaded friend. With a force that surprised even him, he tongue-fucked her hole, delighting in the rush of fluids from her arousal. Susan came in mere moments, having been close before he even began to eat out her pussy directly. Susan's hips bucked as she came, humping against his face. Consumed by her orgasm, her sensitive mound rubbed against Harry's nose with each thrust, only driving her lusts onwards. Holding his lover down became near enough a full-time job for Harry, so overwhelming was her orgasm. His face had become a sex toy for Susan to pleasure herself on.

After her second orgasm in a couple of minutes, Harry decided enough was enough and flipped Susan over onto her knees. Like a churchgoer bowed down to pray, Miss Bones looked tremendously delicious to Harry's discerning eye. From behind, he got more than an eye-full of her lovely heart-shaped rear, which outlined her drenched pussy. Flushed with arousal; her bum had taken a rosy blush. Her mind clouded with lust, Susan merely lay there, her rear swaying enticingly.

Without even giving any warning, Harry penetrated her roughly, making use of her already wet state. His hands gripping Susan's hips, allowing him to thrust into her deeply, to the hilt. Harry had no difficulty driving into his friend; between Susan's arousal and her experience with strapons, he was able to start fucking her at a breakneck pace.

After every strong thrust of his hips, Susan's round arse jiggled. The soft pale flesh of her rear echoing the onslaught of his boning, moving like a wave-machine with every collision. Harry couldn't help but think it was a beautiful sight.

Susan's moans were loud and vulgar, following the rhythm of their fucking, punctuated by the clapping of her cheeks. When her praises became too effusive for the normally shameless Susan Bones, she buried her head into the mattress. A poor attempt to muffle her groans, which only encouraged Harry to speed up his thrusting.

Over and over, his sweaty form crashed into her from behind. Harry's cock delved far into her, stimulating even the deepest depths of her fuck hole. When he found himself longing for the sweet song of her lewd moans, Harry decided it was time to shift positions. 

Flipping the curvy redhead from her knees and onto her side was an easy task for the muscular Auror. In one smooth move, Harry had flipped Susan onto her side and stretched her leg over his shoulder. All whilst still fucking her hot body. One of the upsides of her smaller stature was that he could manhandle her into new positions easily, they would both agree. 

Harry stretched Susan further than she had ever been pushed. The normally bold witch was transformed into a vapid ragdoll, her mind fogged up by the new sensations that Harry was giving her. With one leg resting on his trap and her other wrapped around by his bum, Susan was stretched deliciously.

Each time Harry bottomed out in her cunt, he smacked into her exposed vulva, her spread legs causing her moans to come out even louder than before. Her delectably wet pussy leaking out everywhere, wet smacking reverberating throughout the bedroom. Susan cumming again all over his lap came as a surprise. This orgasm was much wetter but quieter than the last one. Harry's cock only became slicker with her juices, sliding into her with ease.

With his oncoming eruption creeping into the corner of his mind, Harry decided it was time to take things up another notch. Once more, he flipped her flailing limbs, gripping her thick thighs and pulling Susan onto her back. Whatever other people might say about it, missionary had always been his favourite position. A part of him relished the intimacy it offered, allowing him to bathe in the eye-contact of his lover. 

But what he absolutely loved was the leverage it gave him to really rail his partner. Watching as Susan's eyes went crossed eyed, and her heaving breasts rolled uncontrollably, looking massive on her slender frame, was undeniably the best. Harry followed her swinging flesh like a hawk, committing every moment to his long-term memory bank. He reached forward to grope Susan's funbags, rubbing her nipples with each thumb, stroking her erect chest.

Susan's pussy moulded to meet the movements of his cock, gripping him with vice-like tightness. Every thrust felt perfect, squeezing his rod with delightful skill. Perfection, that's what it was. A sense of completeness had overcome him at that moment, this was where he was meant to be.

Harry had lost count of how many times he had pictured this moment. The idea of fucking Susan Bones had always been a fun theoretical construct to distract himself when he was bored. It had never occurred to Harry that it might well happen; Susan had always been so comfortable in her sexuality. Amazingly he had managed to underestimate how great it would feel to bone one of his closest friends. Judging by the uncontrolled moans flooding from Susan's red lips, she was enjoying the experience as much as he was, if not more.

One minute Harry was full of energy and vigour, there was no end in sight to him fucking Susan. Then the next moment he couldn't hold it in any longer, his orgasm overcoming him out of nowhere. Neither Harry nor Susan considered making him pull out; both were too entrenched in their lusts to think about anything else. They would think back on that moment and be unthinkably grateful for the Morning After potion, a recent invention by their classmate Fay Dunbar, based on the muggle equivalent.

From Susan's vagina to her uterus Harry drenched it all, cum spewing from his cock like a high-pressured tap. He could not recall ever experiencing such an explosive orgasm. The sex had been fantastic, and the climax mind-blowing. If Susan's convulsions were anything to go by the sexy redhead founded his painting of her quim just as hot as he did.

"Wow! If I'd known you were this good, I would have asked you to fuck me years ago, Harry."

He failed to suppress his chuckle at her breathy murmurings, "Not so Gay as you thought you were, huh."

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe I'm just Pottersexual."

"Fair enough, you wouldn't be the first girl to declare that," Harry announced arrogantly, waving his floppy cock like a flag, in agreement.

"Huh, I take it back. You're much less attractive than I thought you were," Susan grinned, her voice tinged with good humour.

"Oh, well. How about I show you how to put that cheeky mouth of yours to good use." Judging by the enthusiasm with which Susan hopped up from her back, she was clearly all for it.

Sometimes Soapy Tiddy Pics were great, but they never quite compared to the real thing.


End file.
